1. Field
Example embodiments relate to graphene electronic devices in which a passivation layer is formed on a graphene channel layer and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Graphene, having a 2-dimensional hexagonal carbon structure, is a new alternative to other types of semiconductors. Graphene is a zero-gap semiconductor. In addition, carrier mobility of graphene is 100,000 cm2V−1s−1 at room temperature, which is about 100 times that of silicon. Due to such characteristics, graphene may be used in high-speed devices, for example, a radio frequency (RF) device.
When graphene is formed to have a channel width equal to or less than 10 nm, that is, when a graphene nano-ribbon (GNR) is formed, a band gap is formed due to a size effect. The GNR enables fabrication of a field effect transistor (FET) that is operable at room temperature.
A graphene electronic device refers to an electronic device using graphene, for example, a FET or a RF transistor.
Regarding graphene electronic devices, when graphene is treated, impurities may be included in graphene, thereby affecting characteristics of graphene. In addition, even after impurities are removed from graphene, graphene may also be contaminated when exposed to an air atmosphere. Accordingly, electronic devices using graphene may not achieve their desired characteristics.